Willow Saves April
by MovieVillain
Summary: Took place in the TMNT 2012 season 4 episode, The Power Inside Her, Willow attempts to save April from doing the same mistakes she did.
1. Chapter 1

You know, I never forgot the day Tara died which turned me to the dark. At least I turned back to the light, all thanks to Xander. If that wasn't enough, I was called a 'goddess' for using the most powerful spell to defeat the First Evil.

All in a day's work.

Now I'm in New York City, and I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. Stormy weather, anthropomorphic turtles, and a girl being possessed by some evil crystal.

The last one, she reminds me of me when I was Dark Willow. I never thought I'd see someone who's just like me. If I'm not mistaken, she was a normal girl before she got her powers, which that's what I was. Then she got addicted to them which it's starting to corrupt her, just like how I was after Tara's death.

With me around, it's time to stop her from making the same mistakes I once did.

"Hey you, with the glowy eyes!" I called out for her attention. "If you're going to destroy this city, then get through me!"

"What are you doing here? Stay out of this!" a teenage boy with black hair warned me.

"Don't worry, I can handle her," I smiled in reassurance. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Casey. Casey Jones, and the turtle creatures you're seeing right before your eyes are Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo. There was a fourth turtle named Donatello, but he was..." he introduced himself and the turtles. So there was a fourth turtle, and as he looked uneasy on mentioning him, I know what happened. He was vaporized by that girl.

"Nice to meet all of you. Now, let me handle her," I told them.

"Why should we do that?" Raphael asked with suspicion.

"Because she's just like me," was my response. "I won't let your friend here make the same mistakes I once did."

"Oh..." Leonardo gets what I'm saying as they agreed to let me join the fight.

"So there's another foolish creature who dares to defy me," the girl approached us and she's flying. Oh, I can fly, too.

"That girl... that's April. She's our friend, and because she was addicted to the Aeon crystal, some entity from it named Za-Naron is possessing her," Leo told me the main detail about her. So this girl reminds me of me.

"I see..." I understood what that means.

I walked to this alien entity, ready to use my magic powers against her.

"You think you can save this girl from the fate she brought on herself?" Za-Naron snarled. "She made her choice; she chose the crystal over her own friends. This world is rotten, and it must be cleansed!"

"Yeah, if I ever heard that one before," I muttered about the similarity.

She makes her first move by extending to push me telekinetically, but I pushed her telekinetically first. Then she gets up and tries to again, but I threw a fireball at her which she deflected it and dodged my own attack.

Next, she charges at me, but I flew through the air to dodge her. I looked to the ground to see Casey and the turtles being impressed with what I just did. They now understand what I mean when I say that their friend is just like me.

"I see... So you're not just an ordinary girl," Za-Naron commented.

"Now you take the hint," I taunted her.

"Still, you cannot hope to save her from her own mistakes!"

Before she can charge at me, I used my telekinesis to trap her. I gotta have April weaken this bad alien.

"April, can you hear me?" I tried to used my telepathy to try and reach her. "I know you're there. Give me a sign, or a voice."

"Yes, I can hear you," I heard her speaking. She must be trying to fight back against the alien.

"Listen, you have to fight back against her," I told her. "I can only hold her off as best as I can."

"How can I do that? She's too strong. It's all my fault," she said with sadness. "I should have listened to them about the crystal."

"Well, you're not the only one to make mistakes like that," I reassured her mentally while looking at Za-Naron. How long can I keep her restrained like this before she breaks free out of it? "Now that you know, you're not alone in this. You have me to relate for what you've done."

In a few seconds, the bad alien breaks free of my hold as I sent flying to a building.

"Enough!" Za-Naron yelled. "If you all stand in my way, then you must perish!"

She sends an energy blast towards me, and I used an energy blast as well. Our energies collided as it explodes. With her open, I used the sun-spell to temporarily blind her, and I send a shockwave to throw her off.

I wonder how April is doing mentally with her. Hope that helps in buying her some time.

Anyway, Za-Naron gets up and is ready to make her move when she suddenly feels pain mentally. Guess this means April must be fighting back.

"Amazing," Raph commented on what is going on.

"So you're just keeping the alien distracted until Red fights back mentally," Casey realized what is going on.

"That's right," I confirmed my plan to them.

We watched April fighting for control and she destroys the crystal by smashing it to the ground. As a result, Za-Naron is expelled from her, and she looks like a dark Aeon. In other words, a monster, indeed. She may want to cleanse the world of evil, but she's just a monster, inside and outside.

"Foolish creature! You could have all the power in the universe! Now you and that witch will be cleansed first!" the bad alien is about to attack us. Witch, really? She gets what I am just now? She really needs to study our planet.

"Now let April handle this," I told her friends.

"Yeah, I know," Leo agreed with this.

We watched April charging at Za-Naron with her sword, and with just one swing, she's gone. Well, no one's gonna miss her, not even me, April, Casey, and the turtles.

At long last, I have saved this girl from the same mistakes I made.

But what about Donatello?

As I saw her grieving over the loss of her friend by her own hand, it just reminded me on who I hurt in my conquest as Dark Willow. We really are similar.

Just as they're about to live on without the fourth turtle, we saw his remains, if I'm not mistaken. April uses her powers to bring him back to life, and it's a happy reunion. It reminds me of when I was comforted by Xander after he brought me back from the darkness.

Anyway, she fainted to the floor after that hug. Guess she must have exert herself from using her power to bring her friend back. Now it's time to take her home. To the turtles' home, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I'm inside the turtles' home which is the sewers. At least they're resourceful and keeping it clean. It even has arcade games in it. I even got introduced to a rat whose name is Splinter, and he's the one who taught the four turtles how to fight. Well, that's nice.

Very nice home, indeed.

Anyway, April has regained consciousness, and she finds me sitting next to her. That way, I can comfort her better.

"I'm so sorry," she began her apology. "I guess I should have listened to you about the crystal. Especially you, Donnie. I'm sorry for..."

"For what? Reducing me to a quantum smear?" Donnie finished her sentence. "Yeah, still feel kind of whacked out of my head, but I'll be fine."

"I am impressed, April," Splinter commented her on a job well done. "You literally destroyed your demons."

"And I couldn't have done it without her help," April turns her attention to me.

"I see..." the rat understood this. Anyway, he understood what had happened to me which became my reason to save her. To save her from doing the same mistakes I did.

"She almost destroyed all of us," Raph commented on the damage. "On the bright, the witch here came to our rescue."

Next, Leo asked her about her powers. Her powers are always a part of her. She may not use the power of the Aeons anymore, but she has better control over her psychic powers which she uses her telekinesis to bring her sword to her hand. It's funny to see the turtles and Casey react like she's going to destroy them. At least I remained calm as I believe her, and Splinter does, too.

"At least some good came out of this," April thinks brightly.

"Good to know, April," I talked to her mentally about it. I stand up, ready to take my leave. "Well, I gotta get going. I'm glad I met someone who could share my pain with due to similar circumstances. If you ever need me, just call me."

It's time for me to go back home as I summoned a portal to send myself back to where I came from.


End file.
